


Our Night

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Dragon Ball Z Kai
Genre: AU-everyone is human, F/M, M/M, Sage is a victim of rape and sex trafficing, from fanfiction, her eye is forever burned by the men who raped her by their logo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Scalli tries to sneak out to only get caught by her younger sister, Sage who only hands her a gun and left. She shakes it off as her sister being overprotective and leaves as a car pulls up where her boyfriend, Vegito, drives off. Through the night they talked, drink, and enjoy their time





	Our Night

**_12:45 am_ **

Scalli: *opens the window and gets one foot out*

Sage: and where do you think you're going?

Scalli: shit...you better not tell mom and dad *coming back inside*

Sage: never have *hands her a gun*

Scalli: *her eyes widen* whoa, I'm not planning to kill anyone, Sage

Sage: *she rolled her eyes* dumbass, I'm saying take it for protection

Scalli: oh...thanks *said forcefully as she takes it*

Sage: be home before 6 *waves off*

Scalli: you worry too much *she steps out of the window and jogs over to a car pulling up and gets in*

Sage: 'I have my reasons' *touches her left eye that's covered up*

*the car drives off into the night*

X

Scalli: *she takes a sip from her beer as Vegito kisses her neck* touchy are we?

Vegito: *he smirked, kissing her* I just wanted a kiss

Scalli: sure you did *laying against him*

Vegito: *holds her close* I love you

Scalli: I love you too *kissing his cheek*

Vegito: *he sits up* close your eyes

Scalli: why?

Vegito: I got you something, to celebrate our first month of dating

Scalli: *her heart melts and she closes her eyes* you didn't have to

Vegito: I know but I wanted to *puts a necklace on her* open them

Scalli: *she looks down and gasps to see a polished crystal at the end* oh my God, it's beautiful *she turned around him and hugs him. In tears* thank you so much...

Vegito: *he held her, kissing her head* you're welcome. You deserve it

Scalli: 'we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Sage' I understand

Vegito: what?

Scalli: *lightly shaking her head, knowing what she has to do when she gets home* just something I remembered. It's nothing. Let's enjoy the night

Vegito: okay *tucking a hair behind her ear* you're so beautiful, Scalli

*about 3 and both tired thought it was time to leave. They both kissed and Scalli sneaks back into her room through the window. She walked to Sage's room*

Scalli: Sage? *she said quietly to not wake up their parents*

Sage: *she opened her door before being pulled into a hug* you okay?

Scalli: thank you...for everything

Sage: *she blinked and held her tight* Scalli I wanted you to have a better life than what mine is leading to. My pain and sacrifice is for you to be happy and have a relationship

Scalli: I know...I understand now. I love you

Sage: 'I love you too, Scalli' *blood as tears streams down from her left eye* what are sisters for

Scalli: *she nods, unaware of how much this means to her*

*the end*


End file.
